


Stay A Little Longer

by WorldwideINTL



Series: Fade Into You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldwideINTL/pseuds/WorldwideINTL
Summary: Alec and Magnus keep getting interrupted.





	Stay A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after Alec shows up at the end of "What To Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything"

Magnus woke up and rolled over, surprised to find Alexander was still there. It always a pleasant surprise when Alec stayed over, Magnus wished he could just move the boy in but it was too soon for that. Besides, they weren't even officially dating and the only person Magnus knew that actually knew about the two of them was Isabelle. Magnus felt awkward being awake before Alec, it was usually Alec clanging away in the kitchen and fiddling with the coffee machine. He watched as his chest moved up and down, listened as the Shadowhunter snored intermittently. Alec was under the covers but that didn't stop Magnus from wanting to touch every part of his body that he could see. The boys long eyelashes and chiseled shoulders were enough to make him want to jump him then and there. 

Magnus was enjoying watching the young Shadowhunter sleep peacefully and wondered how many moments of peace he actually had. Did he sleep this well at the Institute or was there a constant awareness of impending danger? Magnus was considering waking Alec up when the boy quirked his eyebrow up. 

"Good morning Magnus." Alec's voice was hoarse with sleep and Magnus didn't mind his morning breath as he leaned over to kiss the Warlock before even fully opening his eyes. It seemed instinctual for Alec to reach for Magnus immediately upon waking up, as if they’d woken up this way for years. 

Magnus often found it funny how Alec, in all his inexperience, had been the one to initiate most of their encounters. It was Alec that asked him on their first date, who called him, who came to the apartment on his own birthday. But it was also Alec who hid himself and his relationship, whatever it was, with Magnus from his family and friends. Magnus hated how Alec felt threatened enough by Nephilim to keep these secrets. He fascinated Magnus more than anyone he'd ever met, he was so unlike other Shadowhunters. He had all of the assertiveness and strength of his kind not to mention the natural stubbornness of a Lightwood. It was confusing for someone so fearless to be so shy and self-conscious. The Alec who didn’t know what it meant to be coy or play hard to get was the same Alec who slinked behind a group of his peers so as not to be noticed, never wanting to stand out. He was a warrior, he'd been killing demons since he was just a child, but he was soft and warm when he held Magnus. Alec didn't question his ability to lead or his abilities in battle but he did feel the need to question whether or not Magnus was actually attracted to him, especially if Jace or Izzy were nearby. Magnus often had to stop Alec from suggesting that he would ever even look at Jace the way he looked at Alec. It was easy for Alec to imagine everyone was in love with Jace, he was so why wouldn't anyone else be? Magnus had to push that out of his memory for his own sanity. 

"Good morning to you too, Alexander. I was thinking today we could -" Magnus was interrupted by the nagging sound of Alec's phone. Magnus knew it must have been Isabelle or Jace calling, they were the only two who ever did, so he wasn't upset when Alec sat up quickly to answer and looked to him in apology.

"I understand, Alexander. The life of a Shadowhunter, right?" 

Alec didn’t feel the need to speak privately and didn’t think twice about answering the phone in bed. Magnus hoped that this was a sign that he was comfortable there, that he considered this just as much his home as the Institute.

“Magnus I have to get back to the Institute. Izzy says it's an emergency.”

Magnus looked disappointed but Alec’s back was already turned to him as he pulled his shirt down over his scarred body. He couldn’t help catching a glimpse of his strong runed back and wanting to feel it beneath his hands again. The Warlock wondered if this was an excuse to leave, if Alec was ashamed to have spent the night at his house. They’d been seeing each other secretly for a few weeks and Magnus had been patient. Shadowhunters had never been an accepting kind, he knew the decision to come out could have more negative consequences than Alec was ready to deal with. He had so much going on and Magnus didn’t want to push. Besides, Alec would come out when he was ready and not a moment sooner, Magnus had to accept that his decision couldn’t be about him. Magnus tried to keep a straight face and calm his emotions as he slipped on a silk robe, not bothering to tie it closed. He wanted to ask Alec to stay, to tell him that Isabelle and Jace probably had everything under control. 

“Do you need any help?”

Alec turned and quickly kissed Magnus on the forehead. “She didn’t say what the emergency was. I’ll call if I need anything.” 

Magnus caught Alec’s eyes linger longer than usual on his bare chest and wondered if he could convince the boy to stay. He followed Alec out of the bedroom and toward the front door, suddenly missing the smell of fresh brewed coffee filling his apartment. He’d gotten use to it and now its absence just felt wrong.

"Would you call and let me know what's going on once you know? You know I'll help you free of charge." He tried to crack a joke but his voice wavered. 

"Magnus are you worried about me?" Alec's eyes were big, as if no one ever expressed to him how scared they were about all of the occupational hazards of Shadowhunters. There was a reason there were so few old Shadowhunters. Alec always seemed surprised when anyone looked out for his wellbeing. He was so used to being everyone's rock, it was new for him to realize he didn't have to be one for himself. There were parts of Alec that still felt like this was a silly fling for Magnus, a passing moment with a mortal boy. 

Magnus took Alec's hand into his and looked into his eyes, "Of course I'm worried Alexander. I don't know what I would do if something -"

Alec cut Magnus off with a kiss. The kiss communicated what Magnus wanted to hear, "I can take care of myself", "I'll be careful", "I'll come home to you in one piece." He so badly wanted to keep Alec safe from harm. How silly of the Warlock to want to protect such a highly skilled Shadowhunter. Magnus knew Alec was the most rational of their bunch, he wouldn't jump into harm's way but he knew Alec would follow his Parabatai into whatever danger the blonde managed to get himself into. He knew that if the fight came down to Alec or someone he cared about, the boy would give his life to protect theirs. Magnus feared that day would come too soon and he'd never see this beautiful boy again. 

They stood in the doorway kissing for much longer than Alec intended. He'd pulled the Warlock close, his hand pressed against his lower back. Alec's lips traveled to Magnus' neck and the Warlock wanted nothing more than to shut the door and have his way with the Shadowhunter, emergency be damned. He bit his lip, holding in a soft moan, but it didn't matter. They were close enough that Alec could feel his heart beating rapidly against his own chest and his growing erection against his leg. Magnus' hands made their way to the Shadowhunter's back pockets, wanting to pull him even closer as if any air between their bodies was too much. Alec found his way to his lips again and Magnus couldn't imagine wanting anyone more than he did in this moment. 

Almost as if Nephilim senses kicked into gear at the moment one of their own touched a Downworlder, Alec's phone rang. He pulled away instinctively, putting more distance between the two of them than Magnus liked, and answered. 

"I'm sorry Magnus I really have to go. Thank you again for spending my birthday with me." Alec quickly pecked Magnus on the cheek before leaving and closing the door behind him. Magnus found himself touching his cheek absentmindedly, the peck feeling more intimate than intended. Magnus laughed to himself at the picture of mundane pairs seeing each other off to work with a simple innocent peck and a bagged lunch. He wondered how many of those mundane pairs lived with the fear that that would be their last kiss. 

Magnus attempted to take some time to work, an effort to take his mind off the eldest Lightwood child. It worked for a while, he’d spoken to a few clients and made some appointments for the rest of the week. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him to make sure he was flexible, to keep himself somewhat available for Alec. It was crazy for him to change his routine for a boy, especially one he couldn’t officially be in a relationship with. 

He was putting out some food for Chairman Meow when his phone rang, his heart skipping a beat as he heard the voice on the other end. “Magnus I need you.” 

He didn’t ask for details, it was a call he’d been both anticipating and scared to receive. Magnus asked where he was and portaled to the Institute as fast as he possibly could, prepared to fight if necessary. When he arrived he didn’t see anyone, no demons, no Valentine, no one ... just Alec. 

“Is everything alright Alexander? I came as fast as I could.” Alec was running a towel through his dark hair. It only took a couple of seconds for Magnus to register that Alec wasn’t wearing a shirt either. 

Alec’s smile brightened his entire face, “Everything is fine.” 

“So why did you call?” Magnus was confused and finding it increasingly difficult to tear his eyes away from Alec’s bare chest. It wasn’t lost on him that they were in Alec’s bedroom.

Alec walked over to him, putting his hand on his waist, “I told you I would.” He bridged the gap between them, softly kissing the Warlock. 

As much as he didn’t want to, Magnus broke the kiss, “So there’s no emergency? You don’t really need me?”

“I always need you Magnus.” He started kissing Magnus again, more urgently now. It wasn’t long before the kissing intensified and Alec was practically ripping through Magnus’ clothes. “Alexander is anyone else here?”

“They’re on a mission.” Alec’s words were short, every pause a kiss. Magnus smiled at the thought of Alec rushing to call him when he had an empty house, how very teenage of him. Alec’s hands were simultaneously clumsily and expertly feeling their way over Magnus’ skin, unable to get enough. Alec backed Magnus onto his bed, placing his hand behind the Warlock’s head and laying him softly down on the pillow. The scent of Alec’s bed had become so familiar to Magnus, even if he’d never actually laid there before. He’d taken in the scent every time Alec came over, committing it to memory.

Magnus could feel Alec growing on top of him, his jeans unable to hide the evidence of his arousal. He reached his hand down to unzip the Shadowhunter’s jeans, hoping to give him some release. Alec lifted slightly, reaching a hand down to help remove his pants and wiggling out of them effortlessly. This was as far as they’d been before and Magnus was beginning to feel nervous. He’d been with men before but he’d never felt for them what he was beginning to feel for Alec but something about the boy put him at ease and he was willing to go however far he wanted. 

There was a knock on the door that Alec attempted to ignore, keeping his focus on the Warlock underneath him. When the knocking didn’t stop, a clearly frustrated Alec shouted, “What?”

The door began to open and Alec panicked, he could have sworn he locked it. He quickly rolled over and threw a cover over Magnus. Magnus wanted to laugh, it wasn’t exactly inconspicuous to have a tall figure hiding in plain sight under a blanket. “Are you feeling better now? Jace and Clary aren’t back yet but I wanted to check on you.”

Magnus couldn’t contain his laughter any longer. He pushed the cover off of his face, “He’s fine Isabelle.”

She smiled and mouthed “Oh” before mentioning that they should probably finish ... whatever they were doing unless they wanted to tell everyone what they were up to. Alec got up and told his sister to get out, slamming the door behind her and double checking the lock. When he stood Magnus took in the sight of the Shadowhunter stripped down to nothing but his boxer briefs. 

“She’s right, you should go.” Magnus was a little disappointed but he understood. As he put his clothes back on he felt the familiar arms wrap around him from the back. A chill ran through him as he felt Alec’s lips lightly touch his ear as he whispered, “Can I come over later?” Magnus wondered how someone who had never been with anyone, never even tried, could be so unbelievably irresistible without even trying. 

“You’re welcome anytime Alexander. I leave the door unlocked just for you.” He gave Alec a kiss before portaling out, excited for what the night may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly shorter than the first one but I'm working on another one thats much longer and definitely sexier!


End file.
